The Woad Within
by MayHaveBeenElvish
Summary: Ewndlewyn has been through a journey like many other. She was orphaned by the Saxon Beserkers and now fights for the Woad General Merlin to rid the land of Britana of the Roman armies but finds something she did not expect.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

Swords clashed in the moonlight night,

She could feel her strength begin to fade.

Smoke rose up to the pitch black sky,

As her home slowly melted away.

She new not where to turn,

And she was beginning to feel a great soreness in her feet.

The smoke made her eyes burn,

But she kept fighting, for the Saxons must be beat!

Oh, how she wished the destruction to come to an end,

For her family to live in peace once again.

But such a thing was not to be,

And she knew her life, this night,

Would certainly come to an end.

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Endlwyn quickly opened her eyes, a gasp escaped her ashen white lips as sweat beaded its way down her forehead. She quickly looked over to the sleeping forms on the other side of the small wooden hut. Her mother slept peacefully next to her baby sister, Aibhlin. Endlwyn's twin sister, Maelora, breathed contentedly beside her. There were no screams filling the air. No flames other than that of the small fire that kept the family warm at night.

Endlwyn sighed in relief. It was just a dream. That same horrible dream she had been having for the past few weeks. It had started the day her father and a couple other men went off to a distant village to hear word of the invading Saxons.

Saxons. The mere thought of the cruel and blood thirsty people sent shivers through her delicate frame. They were coming from the north and blowing in like the cold winter wind. And as the wind, they could not possibly be stopped. Endlwyn shook her head. She needed to stop thinking like that. After all, it was just a simple rumor.

_But such a grave matter as this wouldn't be taken lightly, even in gossip, _Endlwyn thought gravely.

The small hut began to feel stuffy and hot. Endlwyn tossed and turned on the straw pallet that she and her sister shared. But no matter how she lay, Endlwyn could not fall asleep. Her mind kept chewing on the possibility of a Saxon invasion.

Finally giving up on falling asleep, Endlwyn rolled quietly off the small makeshift bed. Her raven black curls fell forward on her sweaty face as she silently crossed over to the wooden door. Once she opened the door, Endlwyn felt the brisk fall air surround her body. She quickly closed the door, careful not to slam it lest she wake her sleeping family. The leaves of the surrounding forest rustled in the gentle breeze while the moon shone brightly over the village. Endlewyn made her way to the edge of the village until she reached a fallen tree. She sat down on the dirt covered ground and rested against the rough bark. Her clear blue eyes surveyed the quiet village and surrounding forest.

"Everything will be fine," Endlwyn whispered to herself. "Father will come home and tell us that there is nothing to worry about. I will have worried myself sick for no reason."

Endlwyn slowly fell asleep by the large oak. The dreams staying away from her mind and Endlwyn hoped it would stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Life

Many nights had passed since Endlwyn had fallen asleep next to the fallen tree. No more nightmares had occurred since then, and for this Endlwyn was thankful. She had gone about her life doing chores, helping villagers and helping take care of little Aibhlin. Though the nightmares had ceased Endlwyn continued to think of the Saxons. No one had noticed her worried expressions as she had gone about her daily routine If Maelora had noticed she hadn't said anything.

One day after Endlwyn had finished her evening chores she entered her family's wooden hut. Maelora sat inside mending clothes.

"Hello, Endlwyn!" Maelora said excitedly, her face beaming like the sun.

"Hello, Mae," Endlwyn closed the door then walked over to where her sister sat on the dirt packed ground. Aibhlin slept on one of the mattresses, cooing softly in her sleep. Endlwyn smiled down at her little sister.

"Your chores took you longer than normal," Maelora remarked as she poked a small needle through the rough fabric of a skirt.

" Just daydreaming," Endlwyn replied carelessly. She sat down next to her sister and began to rummage through the few clothes that needed to be repaired. Endlwyn picked up one of her father's shirts that had been torn while he had been working in the fields. She pressed the faded cloth to her cheek, breathing in the smell of the shirt. It had recently been washed but still held her father's sweet scent. How she wished she could cuddle up in his strong arms. To have his soft beard tickle her neck. Tears began to well up in Endlwyn's eyes as she recalled times when she and her father would simply sit and hold each other at the end of the day, each telling the other how their day had gone.

"What's wrong, Endlwyn?" Maelora had set her sowing down and rested her small warm hand on Endlwyn's shoulder.

"I was just thinking of Father," Endlwyn said, her throat tight.

Maelora gave her sister a compassionate look. "Oh, dear Endlwyn, is that why you have been acting so troubled as of late?"

Reluctant to share her fears about the Saxons with her sister, Endlwyn simply nodded.

"He will be back soon. You needn't be so worried."

Aibhlin began to stir, a small cry coming from her infant lips. Endlwyn rose from her spot on the floor and walked toward her little sister. Aibhlin had only experienced one summer in her short life but was still a large child. She had black hair, but unlike her older sisters, it was straight as straw. She shared her mother's brown eyes, while Endlwyn and Maelora had their father's blue eyes.

Endlwyn lifted Aibhlin from the bed and held her close. Aibhlin continued to cry as Endlwyn rocked back and forth.

"Go fetch mother will you, Mae?" Endlwyn guessed it was about time for her mother to feed the child.

Maelora got up quickly and gave Aibhlin a gentle kiss before leaving the warm house. Endlwyn continued to sway back and forth on her feet, trying to calm the baby girl, but to no avail. Endlwyn began to sing a soft lullaby:

Sleep, oh babe, for the red bee hums  
The silent twilight's fall  
Aoibheall from the gray rock comes  
To wrap the world in thrall  
A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy  
My love and heart's desire  
The crickets sing you lullaby  
Beside the dying fire

Aibhlin quieted down, staring into her sister's face as she sang the sweet lullaby. When Endlwyn sang the last few words her mother and sister came in through the door. Her mother was the perfect picture of radiance. Her long blond hair hung in a thick braid that rested over her shoulder, her face was smiling, and her warm brown eyes full of joy.

As Endlwyn stood to give her mother Aibhlin she saw one of the villager women walk in with her. It was Máire, an old family friend that Endlwyn had known since her birth. Máire had always been like a grandmother to Endlwyn. Always spoiling her, teaching her, and loving her as her own.

"Well, there she is!" Máire said happily. "How are ye, Endlwyn? I 'aven't seen ye for quite some time now. Ya been runnin' around gettin' into trouble?"

"As always," Endlwyn replied lifting Aibhlin to her mother's arms.

"Oh, dear! I suppose yer mother hasn't been keeping ya busy enough," Máire said looking over to at Endlwyn's mother. Her eyes sparkling with playfulness. "I suppose I shall have to rectify that. If your mother doesn't mind that is."

Endlwyn turned to her mother for permission to go to Máire's house and help with whatever task Máire may give her.

"I don't think I shall have a problem with that. You always seem to be able to put my wild daughter back in line," Endlwyn's mother tried to keep a stern face but couldn't help the smile from tugging at her lips. "I think Maelora and I can hold down the house until you return."

"Thank you, Mother!" Endlwyn jumped up to grab her cloak. Once she had it covering her shoulders , she said good-bye to her mother and sisters, promising to be back for supper and followed Máire out of the small hut.

Endlwyn had her hands going at full speed as soon as she entered Máire's little home. Máire lived alone other than her old dog named Angus. Máire's husband had been a knight and had died many years ago in battle. She had told Endlwyn many stories of the adventures her husband had. Her tales of gallant knights and noble steeds had never ceased to interest Endlwyn. She would very much like to meet a knight someday. She also knew that was very unlikely. Knights never came to her humble village.

"Well, thank ye very much, Endlwyn," Máire said as she led Endlwyn to the door. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

"I am glad to be of service," Endlwyn embraced the old woman in a gentle hug. "Will you need me at all tomorrow?"

Máire thought for a moment. "Hmmm...I might. But it is time for you to go home now. You are already late."

Endlwyn looked at the pitch black sky as Máire opened the door for her. Late she certainly was! No doubt she missed supper. Her stomach made a small sound which was followed by hunger pains. She hadn't even noticed she was hungry until then. Oh, well, she had enjoyed Máire's company and missing her supper was well worth it.

"Wait one moment," Máire went quickly back into the hut. Endlwyn could hear her shuffling about. When the old woman returned she carried a small parcel wrapped in white cloth. A knowing smile was on her lips.

"I couldn't possibly!" Endlwyn gasped refusing the package of what was most likely food. "I'm sure my mother has some food left for me-"

"Yes," Máire continued to hold out the food, "but it's just as well that you take this. It's just a bit of cheese and bread."

Endlwyn reluctantly took the food. "Thank you. Goodnight, Máire."

"Goodnight, Endlwyn."

With that, the old woman closed the door. Endlwyn began walking across the village to her home. Many families were getting ready for bed or already there. Few lights were burning within any of the huts leaving the moon to light Endlwyn's path. She was very grateful that Máire had given her the food. Her mother, though kind, was _very_ strict and probably wouldn't have let her eat her supper. This little snack would definitely be welcome.

Endlwyn gazed up at the heavens as she walked slowly on. The night was so peaceful. Almost startling so but the quiet was welcome nonetheless. Her mind ran to her father. She wondered how he was and when he was going to return. Endlwyn hoped it would be soon. She missed him greatly.

As Endlwyn approached her home she noticed that the lights were out. Everyone was likely asleep. The time had passed so quickly while she had been at Máire's that it seemed to have run off without her. Endlwyn quietly entered the wooden hut and slipped into her nightdress. She picked up the small parcel of food. Endlwyn nibbled on a slice of bread and took a few bites from the cheese. She re-wrapped the food then lay the food in her shawl. As she lied down next to Maelora she let out a relaxed sigh. Endlwyn pulled her blanket up to her chin and closed her tired eyes. The heat of the fire slowly reached her, warming her cold body in its warmth. Endlwyn slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Saxons

Endlwyn buried her head in her pillow trying to block out the constant pounding of her head. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop it. She finally opened her eyes and sat up. The hut was still painted black by the night, with the exception of the fire that burned in the hearth. There was a strange eeriness that sent a shiver of dread up her spine. Apprehension slowly rose within Endlwyn's stomach. She could hear the heavy sound of marching feet.

A loud, fearful scream broke the morning silence. Soon after the first scream, Endlwyn could heard more cries coming from outside. But these were not the cries of a woman. They were the war cries of men.

She now realized that the pounding in which she had so naively thought to be a headache had actually been the battle drums of the Saxons. Endlwyn jumped out of her bed and ran to her mother's side.

"Mother, wake up!" Endlwyn shook her mother's shoulder. "The Saxons are here. Mother, wake up!"

Her mother opened her eyes. "What are you doing, Endlwyn?"

"The Saxons are here!" she quickly repeated. And almost as to assure her mother that she was speaking truth, another piercing scream filled the air. Endlwyn's mother was out of her bed in the blink of an eye.

"Wake your sister!" She said as she rushed to the door.

Endlwyn ran over to Maelora's side repeating the same waking calls she had spoken to her mother. She felt an icy breeze as her mother opened the door. A scream escaped her mother's lips as she looked outside. Maelora who had only been pushing Endlwyn away and asking for a few more minutes of sleep was now wide awake at the sound of her mother's scream.

"What's wrong?" Maelora asked her eyes wide with fear.

"Saxons!" Endlwyn hoped the word would be explanation enough.

Maelora quickly got up from the bed. "Mother, what will we do?"

Their mother had shut the door and was gathering some things together into a sack. She looked up to answer but before she could speak a word the door burst open. The women gasped in horror.

"Girls, hurry!" Their father said standing in the doorway, a large sword rested in his hands. Blood was splattered all over his clothes and face.

"Thaddeus!" Endlwyn's mother ran to her father. "Thank God your alright!"

Thaddeus held his wife close. How he had missed her. "We must move quickly, Catriona. Or we shall lose our family to the barbarians."

Endlwyn quickly grabbed all of their cloaks. The parcel of food that Máire had given her the previous night fell to the floor. Endlwyn picked it up, tied it to the sash that encircled her slim waist and ran over to her family. Her mother was holding Aibhlin and Maelora was holding the bag of quickly gathered supplies. Thaddeus looked out the door making sure that the Saxons were still at a safe distance.

The family quickly followed Thaddeus out of the house. What Endlwyn saw when she came out of the house was even worse than in her nightmares. Smoke rose from burning houses into a black sky. People ran over the freshly fallen snow as they tried to evade the enemy. The men of the village who dared to fight the Saxons were killed quickly.

Endlwyn continued to watch in sheer horror. Her shock was so terrible that she did not notice her family going on without her _or_ the large Saxon coming up behind her.

"Well, what do we have here?" his raspy voice sounded behind her.

Endlwyn quickly turned around to see the gruesome man covered in animal skins. He quickly grabbed her throat, forcing the scream that had almost escaped her lips back into her panicking stomach. Her small hands clasped onto his as he slowly crushed the life out of her.

"P-please!" she cried. She knew her plea had landed on deaf ears as the Saxon's hands tightened even more around her throat. This was it. The moment she dreamed would come.

_And she knew her life, this night, would certainly come to an end..._

Tears began to gather in her eyes as she looked into the Saxon's hateful face. His eyes flickered away from her face for a moment, looking at something behind her. The next thing she saw was his face being split in two by a sword. His hands fell from her throat allowing precious air to flow back into her lungs. Endlwyn dropped to her knees as she gasped for breath. Her lungs burning something fierce.

"Get up, my Girl!" Thaddeus urged his daughter to stand. He grabbed her arm pulling her up towards him.

"Daddy, I...c-can't...breath," Endlwyn managed to say between gulps of air.

"You will be alright," Thaddeus saw more Saxons coming toward them. He had to get his daughter out of here _now_.

He slipped his arm under her legs and swept her off the ground. He began to run towards the forest. His wife and children should also be headed in that direction. He prayed that the Saxons would not touch his family. Oh, how he prayed!

"Thaddeus!" Catriona screamed. Thaddeus' heart skipped a beat when he heard his wife's cry. He began to run as fast as he could with his daughter in his arms. Endlwyn's head rested against his chest, her eyes tightly shut. The death that surrounded her was to much. The fear that came in with every breath was intoxicating, to say the least.

Just as Thaddeus rounded the corner of another hut, he saw a Saxon headed toward his wife. She held Aibhlin protectively, but Maelora was nowhere in sight. He had to get to Catriona before that Saxon did.

Thaddeus quickly put his daughter down. As he turned to run towards his wife he quickly shouted instructions to his daughter. "Go into the woods, find your sister and hide, Endlwyn!"

"Daddy!," Endlwyn tried to grab his hand but he he was gone before she could even say she loved him. "Daddy, no!"

Endlwyn could only watch as her father ran off into the smoke filled night. Her black curls swirled about her flushed face. The realization that she was alone and had to protect herself hit her hard. She had to get to the woods. Endlwyn started running towards the edge of the village. Her heart raced so fast she thought it would most certainly explode.

She didn't know how many Saxons she ran past, or how many bodies she jumped over, but when she reached the cover of the forest none of it mattered. She needed to find her sister. Surely Maelora had made it into the woods. She_ must_ have...

"Maelora!" Endlwyn screamed at the top of her lungs. She repeated the cry over and over, running through the forest. Endlwyn decided to check the place in the woods that she and Maelora had gone to ever since they were young girls. The screams still continued on in the village as Endlwyn made her way through the trees. The snow crunched softly beneath her feet.

As Endlwyn neared the old hideaway she saw footsteps that were Maelora's size but they were accompanied by a disturbing amount blood. Endlwyn starting running toward the old hiding place.

"Maelora?" Endlwyn walked into the small opening of trees. Before she received an answer she saw Maelora resting against a tree, the bag of supplies her mother had given her lay by her side. Her face was twisted in pain as she looked up at the approaching stranger. There was a brief look of fear in Maelora's eyes but recognition soon dawned over her delicate features.

Endlwyn was by Maelora's side in an instant. "Oh, Mae! I was so worried. Are you alright?"

"I-I am injured," Maelora whispered in pain.

Endlwyn noticed the bloodstained snow that surrounded her sister. Maelora clutched her side, her face was ashen white.

Endlwyn froze. She had never tended anything but small everyday injuries. From the amount of blood she saw, this was no such injury.

"Mae..." Endlwyn shook her head in a gesture of helplessness.

Maelora was barely holding onto consciousness. The pain was so excruciating that Maelora was surprised she hadn't passed out yet. "Mother and father? Are they safe?"

Endlwyn's brow creased further in worry. "I don't know. Father told me to run into the woods and find you."

Maelora cried out as a sharp pain filled her left side. " Endlwyn, help me!"

Endlwyn's hands shook fiercely as she tried to figure a way to stop the bleeding. She made Maelora lay down and quickly untied her cloak. Now that Maelora was not crunched over Endlwyn could see the large wound that ran across Maelora's left side. Maelora's nightdress, once perfectly white was now a deep scarlet red.

Endlwyn pressed her cloak as hard as she could against the wound hoping the pressure would slow the bleeding. Maelora screams filled Endlwyn's ears. She prayed that no Saxons would hear her sister for it would be the death of them both.

The beating of Saxon drums once again filled the air. Endlwyn continued applying pressure to her sister's wound while her blue eyes scanned the forest. They needed to move somewhere less open.

Endlwyn looked down at Maelora. She was in no condition to move but it had to be done.

"Maelora, listen to me," Endlwyn tried to choked back the fear that so tightly gripped her. "We need to move to a more hidden area. Your going to have to get up and walk for me. I know your in pain but we will soon be dead if we don't hide."

Maelora looked at Endlwyn as if she was crazy but she knew her sister spoke the truth. "Help me up."

Endlwyn pulled her sister up to her feet and grabbed the small bag of supplies.

Maelora bit her tongue to keep from screaming as she leaned up against her sister. The girls made their way across the forest as fast as they could. Thankful that she knew the lay of the land well, Endlwyn headed for the small lean-to her father had made before he left. It was not to far and it was well hidden.

Endlwyn sighed in relief when she came upon the small shelter. Once the girls were settled inside and Endlwyn had started a small fire within the lean-to, she tried her best to tend to Maelora's wound. The blood had slowed and finally come to a stop allowing Endlwyn time to look at the wound. The small fire offered little light as Endlwyn inspected the long gash.

The cut was deep and extended from her left ribs down to her hip. Endlwyn treated it as best as she knew how.

Resting back on her knees, Endlwyn surveyed her sleeping sister. Maelora had long ago pasted out from the pain. Her eyes flickered every so often and served as a reassurance for Endlwyn. The cold that seeped in through the small lean-to made her shiver. The small fire that Endlwyn had built gave off little heat, but it was all that they could do. Anything bigger would certainly draw attention.

Endlwyn looked down at her nightdress and was not surprised to see blood covering every inch of the dress. Some of the blood had dried stiffening the fabric while other smatterings of blood were still wet. Endlwyn swallowed in disgust. Her neck was aching from the Saxon's tight grip and she could only imagine the ugly bruises that would soon show.

A silence seemed to come over the area. Endlwyn couldn't hear anymore screams coming from her village. No Saxon drums pounded. Just the small crackle of the fire sounded in the quiet. Endlwyn stared into the flames as her mind drifted far away...


	4. Chapter 4

Loss

After a long two days of waiting for the Saxons to move on, Endlwyn deemed it safe to finally return to her village. Maelora had protested against it, that doing such a thing was dangerous; but Endlwyn left the safety of the hidden lean-to anyways. The snow had continued to fall and the clouds covered the sun like a large blanket. When Endlwyn quietly neared the village she almost changed her mind. Could she bear seeing the remains of her home and people who she had grown up with?

_No, I can't,_ Endlwyn thought sadly. She turned her back to the village preparing to walk back to the lean-to. _Turn around, you stupid girl. You have to see what happened to them. You have to... _

Endlwyn sighed and turned back towards the village. She looked out from behind a large tree trunk to make sure all the Saxons had gone. There was no one that she could see, but that didn't mean anything. Someone could still be lurking about, waiting for survivors to come back and see what remained of their home.

Cautiously, Endlwyn walked into her village. The snow fell in light flurries on the skeletal frames of huts. The cold wind made Endlwyn's black curls fly wildly around her face as she surveyed her home. It was all she could do not to fall on her knees at the sight of such destruction. The place that her home had once been was now nothing but a pile of ash. Bodies lay mutilated and burned everywhere Endlwyn looked. She walked silently through the scene of death almost as if in a dream.

Tears rimmed her crystal eyes while she searched the faces of the dead. Some were past all point of recognition and some didn't even have a head to recognize. When Endlwyn came upon a body of a woman, she knelt down in the snow and turned the woman over.

An anguished cry filled the air as Endlwyn stared into her mother's lifeless face. Her face was frozen, her hair was covered in snow, her gentle eyes were wide.

"Oh, Momma!" Endlwyn cried rocking back and forth on her knees. "No, no, no. Not you, Momma."

Endlwyn's eyes, clouded with tears and looked at the small form next to her mother.

"Aibhlin!" Endlwyn quickly moved over by the baby. What the Saxons had done to her was so horrible Endlwyn couldn't even bear to look at Aibhlin's tiny body. Endlwyn's shoulders shook violently with cries, she trembled so fiercely she thought she must look like a leaf in a wind storm. Every heart beat was filled with a pain she never knew she could feel, every breath was like breathing in fire. Endlwyn sat there for a long sorrowful time.

Endlwyn looked up quickly when she heard the faint sound of crunching snow. There before her stood a blue painted warrior. His black eyes watched her intently. Endlwyn knew it was a Woad the moment she laid eyes on him. She had not seen many of these people in her lifetime, but she knew of them nonetheless.

"Who did this?" the Woad asked.

Endlwyn somewhat taken back by the question, didn't reply for a moment.

"Saxons," she finally whispered bitterly. "The bloody Saxons!"

The Woad's eyes widened. "Saxon." He repeated walking away.

Endlwyn watched him walk over to a man's body that still had a Saxon dagger buried deep in his skin. The Woad pulled the dagger from the body and looked at the symbols carved into the blade. Satisfied with the evidence, he fastened it to his belt, looked once more at Endlwyn, then mounted his horse and rode away.

Endlwyn slowly stood from her mother's side, her nightdress wet from the snow she had been sitting in. She stared off into the forest as the Woad slowly disappeared from sight. Confused by the Woad's presence, Endlwyn looked down at her mother's lifeless body. She wished she could give her mother and sister a proper burial, but the weather and lack of supplies would not permit it. Endlwyn reluctantly walked away from her home, now nothing more than ruins. Her heart ached deeply as she gave one last look at the place of her most precious memories, then walked silently back into the forest, tears running freely down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Maelora had been fast asleep when Endlwyn had returned from the village. Night had fallen as Endlwyn sat and watched her sister sleep, trying to figure a way to break the news to her. Maelora was already in a bad way and Endlwyn feared sending her sister over the edge with the news of their family's death. She didn't know what had happened to their father though. He had probably been one of the corpses that she could not recognize. The thought of her father dead nearly killed Endlwyn. She mourned the death of her mother and sister greatly, but the death of her father was so painful that absolutely no amount of torture could possibly hope to compare.

He had always been a tower of refuge and comfort for her. Always willing to listen to her no matter how childish her words were. He would constantly spoil her, most to her mother's displeasure. He had been her confident, her protector, and most of all, her father. And now he was gone.

"Endlwyn?" Maelora said sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here."

Maelora looked at her from her spot on the cold ground. Her complexion had paled greatly and her blue eyes had a glassy look to them. "What did you see?"

Endlwyn closed her eyes. She considered her words carefully. "They're gone, Mae. The Saxons destroyed everything."

Maelora said nothing, she didn't even cry out. Endlwyn finally looked up at her sister. Maelora stared up at the roof, her gaze almost seemed lifeless. If it were not for the tears that slid down her dirty face, Endlwyn would have thought her sister had decided to join the rest of their family in the afterlife.

"Mae?" Endlwyn moved over to Maelora's side. She picked up her sister's hand and held to it her cheek. Maelora continued to stare into nothing, completely ignoring her.

Maelora finally averted her gaze from the roof and looked at her sister." I can't believe there gone," Maelora said. With a solemn smile she added, "But I think I will be joining them soon."

"Don't say that!" Endlwyn snapped. "Don't you ever say that again, Maelora. Your not going anywhere. You are going to heal and then we will find a place to go, but you are not leaving me. You can't!"

"I can't go on, Endlwyn," Maelora continued as though Endlwyn had never said anything. " Not without Momma and Papa and little Aibhlin. I'm not strong enough. I can't even fathom living life without them."

"But we will, Mae," Endlwyn had tears strolling down her cheeks now. "Come, it is time that I change your dressings."

Endlwyn rummaged through the little bag Momma had managed to throw together before they had been attacked by the Saxons. She grabbed one of her mother's skirts and tore the hem creating a bandage. Endlwyn lifted the blanket off of Maelora, her eyes roaming the blood soaked bandages that she had put on Maelora earlier. Slowly she unwrapped the cloth, revealing a festering wound. A nasty smell met Endlwyn as she tossed aside the old bandages. Worry silently began to rise in the pit of her stomach. She had seen people die because there wounds got infected. Maelora had also lost a considerable amount of blood on that fateful day of the attack. Maelora's wound kept continued to bleed off and on and even though Endlwyn refused to believe it, she knew that Maelora wouldn't last much longer in this cold weather.

"There you go," Endlwyn smiled. "How's that feel?"

"Much better. You are becoming quite the healer," Maelora said teasingly.

Endlwyn scrunched her nose up." Not really. It's not exactly a profession I'm interested in. But I would do anything for you," she added. _Even though it might not be enough._

XXXXX

Endlwyn slept fitfully that night. Visions of her dead friends and family haunting every second of her dreams. She could see her family crying out for her help, begging her to save them while Saxons marched through the smoke and killed everything. Then she would see there frozen dead bodies lying in the snow.

Endlwyn finally sat up, unable to bear the dreams anymore. She wrapped her shivering arms around her knees and stared through the darkness. Screams echoing in her ears, Endlwyn rubbed her burning eyes. What we she and her sister to do?

Endlwyn had always relied upon her father and mother to take care of her every need. Never had she had to rely on herself for anything. Now she was the one being relied upon and she knew she could not possibly live up to the expectation. Her sister was slowly dying not three feet away from her and there was nothing she could do. How she hated her helplessness!

She always believed herself to be strong, to be able to carry every burden thrown at her. She realized now with bitterness that she was not what she thought she was. She was a weak, frightened little girl who ran at the slightest sign of danger.

The wind blew outside the small hideaway sending shivers through Endlwyn's body. She crossed over the small space between her and Maelora and rapped what little clothes they had around her sister. Her hand brushed against Maelora's arm, the ice cold skin causing Endlwyn to stop and bring her hands on Maelora's arms. They were both freezing. Endlwyn lifted her hand to her sister's face and felt the same chill in her arms. Her heart started racing as she shook Maelora's shoulders, trying to wake her. She received no response.

"Mae? Mae!" Endlwyn lowered her ear to Maelora's chest which she soon realized lacked any heart beat. Cupping her sister's face with tears rolling down her sodden cheeks, Endlwyn continued to sob her sister's name in attempt to wake her.

"No, don't leave me, Mae! No!"


	6. Update

Since I have been co-writing this fan fiction with my sister (aka Rose Of Silent Winter) and since she is gone for winter break we will not continue until all chapters receive at least one-hundred logged in visitors. Because since she is away communication is difficult and trying to co-write one story it is hard to get are separate ideas to mold together to create more chapters which continue Ewndlewyn's story.

Regards, _MayHaveBeenElvish_ and _Rose Of Silent Winter_


End file.
